


Final Moments

by AngelOfThursday83



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack's Death Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfThursday83/pseuds/AngelOfThursday83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a scene from the movie Rise Of The Guardians, I wrote out Jack's death scene and I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

"J-Jack, I'm scared."

Those were the last words I ever heard from any part of my family. Jack, I'm scared. My little sister who was on the ice about to fall to her death. Instead, I took her place. We were both scared. scared of what might happen. Mother would blame me. She wouldn't be there. I would miss my dear sister. I would rather be hurt than her.

"I know, I know." I took a step forward and looked down, the ice around me started to crack. I inwardly winced but I had to keep going if I wanted her safe. "But you're going to be alright." I gave her a small smile and held up my hands and gestured for her not to move. "You're not going to fall in.. Uhh.." My mind raced, what could I do? I resorted to what I knew might make her feel better and make her less scared "We are going to have a little fun." I smiled wider.

“No we're not!" She yelled and tried to stay up.

"Would I trick you?" I asked and looked around to see where I could step.

"Yes, you always play tricks!" She accused and looked at me.

I took a step forwards "No.. Well, not-not this time." I held up my hand and shook slightly. "I promise I promise. You're gonna be.. You're gonna be fine." I smiled and looked down. She looked hopeful, I knew she believed in me then. "You have to believe in me." I said and held up both hands. "Wanna play a game? We are going to play hopscotch!" I said and straightened. "Like we play everyday." I watched her facial expression grow hopeful. "It's easy as one." I took a step watching the ice crack. I acted as if I lost my balance and leaned forward, standing on one leg "Woah!" I smiled and stook a step. "Two.." I jumped onto the solid ice and picked up the stick laying there "Three!" She was laughing now, she would be just fine.

"Alright.. Now it's your turn." My little sister looked nervous, what if she couldn't make it? "One." She took a step and gasped as the ice cracked. "Two.." I said and she took another step. She gasped again, I could see the fear in her eyes. She moved down "Three!" I shouted and used to stick to push her out of the way of harm, putting myself in it just to save her. I looked down at the cracked ice knowing I probably wouldn't hold. My little sister looked up at me as I smiled, she was safe. She laughed slightly. I had forgotten about the danger I was in and straightened. I took a step and reached for her when I went down.

What had happened? I wondered and felt the cold water engulf me. I gasped and felt water rush into my lungs. I tried to swim back up but I couldn't. My lungs burned as I looked up at the hole that I had made when I fell through. Soon I couldn't feel the burning. I couldn't feel anything. It wasn't a painful death. It was.. peaceful. I'm sorry Jamie.


End file.
